Taken
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Un nuevo caso para los aurores. Parece que hay una nueva amenaza para la comunidad mágica. "Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"
1. El principio de los problemas

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Gracias a Joha por la sugerencia del título xD

Advertencia: Esto es un EWE, no sigue el canon después de la batalla de Hogwarts, en parte porque es un regalo y en otras porque era necesario para que la historia siguiera los parámetros establecido por mi hermana Deb-Bellatrix (cuando tienes una hermana capaz de lanzarte crucios, aceptas todo lo que dice xD)

Variables: en negritas la que aparece en el capítulo

 **Enero: Callejón Diagon**  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

 _Deb, hermana, este pequeño fic es un regalito para ti, con eso de que este año no te regalé nada, tenía que remediar xDDD  
Espero que te guste y que no me presiones mucho para subir capítulos xD  
Con todo mi amor  
(y no, no es para evitar crucios...)_

* * *

 **I  
El principio de los problemas**

Cuando Neville se despertó aquella mañana, no parecía un día diferente de cualquier otro de ese invierno. Un manto blanco cubría Londres y el aire frío golpeaba al auror en las mejillas mientras caminaba presuroso hacia el Caldero Chorreante. En cuanto entró al local, se sentó en la barra y saludó a la dueña.

—Hola Hannah, una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor —dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

En cuanto la chica le puso el tarro enfrente, Neville acercó las manos para calentárselas. Este invierno estaba siendo particularmente frío, y el auror agradecía estar de vacaciones para poder quedarse frente al fuego en su casa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Neville? —preguntó la ex Hufflepuff. El chico solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada y la mujer continuó—. Hoy por la tarde llega mi hijo de Hogwarts, entró a su primer año y viene para las vacaciones.

—Me alegro —comentó el auror fingiendo interés—, tengo que irme.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó, pagó y salió al **Callejón Diagon**. Caminó cabizbajo intentando evitar que el aire frío lo golpeara en el rostro y en cuanto llegó al local, entró. Recogió la tarta que había pedido y se encaminó al punto de aparición más cercano.

En cuanto aterrizó pasó a través de los maniquíes y comunicó su destino al que estaba tras el cristal. No tardó en obtener el permiso para entrar al hospital y tras saludar a la bruja de la recepción, subió hasta la habitación de sus padres. Como cada año en época navideña, Neville visitaba a sus padres y les llevaba una tarta de melaza para festejar con ellos, sin perder la esperanza de verlos mejorar. Tal vez este sería el año en que descubrieran la cura.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación, supo que algo no estaba bien. Había demasiados sanadores al interior y un carrito con pociones impedía la entrada al cuarto. Se quedó paralizado durante varios segundos, aterrorizado con la idea de que algo malo había pasado a sus padres, pero no eran los únicos pacientes ahí. Temblando un poco, empujó el carrito y entró.

La caja con la tarta cayó de sus manos al ver la escena y el ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Miró hacia la cama de su madre y la vio sentada, con las rodillas contra el pecho y tapándose los oídos, mientras los sanadores soltaban maldiciones sobre la cama de su padre.

—¡Maldición! —Suspiró— ¿Hora de la muerte? —preguntó la sanadora secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la bata.

—Nueve cincuenta y tres —respondió otro sanador lanzando un tempus.

En cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, vio a Neville en el umbral.

—Longbottom, lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo posible —intentó consolarlo, pero el otro no pareció escucharla.

La sanadora lo llevó a una silla y regresó unos minutos después con un vaso de agua.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Neville miró a su interlocutora como si la viera por primera vez y tomó el vaso de agua que le ofrecía.

—Pensé que se curarían pronto —murmuró y tras una larga pausa añadió—. ¿Qué pasó?

La sanadora le explicó que Frank había sufrido un ataque, había empezado a convulsionar y ningún hechizo ni poción había logrado pararlo. Cuando por fin se había quedado quieto, se dieron cuenta que su corazón había dejado de latir y por más que intentaron reanimarlo, de nada había servido.

—Todavía no sabemos la causa del ataque, eso lo sabremos después de la autopsia, si la autorizas.

Neville negó con la cabeza y la mujer entendió que no quería perturbar el descanso de su progenitor para saber la causa de la muerte, eso no le devolvería la vida.

—Gracias, Parkinson.

Sin agregar más, se levantó y fue hacia la camilla de su madre, para empezar a platicar con ella.

…

Neville dejó caer la cuchara dentro el tazón y miró hacia el fuego, pensando en la mañana que había tenido. No esperaba que las vacaciones navideñas empezaran de esa forma y no podía dejar de culparse por no haber llegado antes a San Mungo. Si tan solo no hubiera parado a por una cerveza de mantequilla, tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a su padre. "Estoy siendo tonto" pensó "si los medimagos no pudieron hacer nada, ¿qué podría haber hecho yo?" En ese momento extrañaba a su abuela más que nunca, ella seguramente le habría dicho algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se levantó para llevar el tazón vacío a la cocina, cuando un patronus le cerró el paso.

—Preséntate de inmediato —la voz del jefe de aurores retumbó en la habitación.

Neville, extrañado de que lo llamaran en sus vacaciones, agarró los polvos flu y desapareció en un instante.

En cuanto llegó al departamento de aurores, vio a Rogers, el jefe, rodeado de algunos compañeros más. Cuando el escuadrón estuvo completo, le explicó lo sucedido.

—Hace unos minutos llegó el expreso de Hogwarts a King's Cross y al ver que nadie bajaba, algunos padres irrumpieron en el tren para encontrarlo completamente vacío. Nos comunicamos con Hogwarts y allí nos confirmaron que treinta y cuatro alumnos abordaron desde la estación de Hogsmeade. En algún punto del trayecto, el tren fue interceptado y los alumnos desaparecieron. Necesitamos averiguar que pasó lo más pronto posible.

Los aurores se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¡Vamos! Vayan a investigar —gritó el jefe al ver que nadie se movía.

Los aurores no perdieron más tiempo y se aparecieron en el Andén 9 y ¾. La escena que los recibió era desoladora. Los padres de los niños desaparecidos estaban merodeando por el tren y el andén intentando encontrar respuestas. En sus rostros se veía desesperación.

—No creo que encontremos pistas en el tren, si había algo habrá sido destruido —comentó Hopkins, uno de los aurores .

—Hay que intentarlo —respondió Neville.


	2. Revuelo en el Ministerio

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables: en negrita la del capítulo

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
 **Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.**  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **II  
Revuelo en el Ministerio**

Como Hopkins había previsto, cualquier rastro el culpable hubiera podido dejar había sido borrado por las búsquedas de los padres. Intentaron relevar huellas de movimiento, pero había demasiadas huellas recientes para poder distinguir los últimos movimientos de los alumnos. Intentaron con hechizos de rastreo sin tener ningún resultado, como si los estudiantes hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Pueden estar en una zona protegida por Fidelio —aventuró Neville.

—Desde el final de la guerra no ha sido un encantamiento muy común, pero es la única explicación posible por el momento. No pueden simplemente haberse esfumado —respondió Cauldwell, otro auror.

—Deberíamos regresar al cuartel —sugirió Hopkins—, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí y necesitamos ver qué opina el jefe. Tal vez tenga alguna idea de donde podemos seguir nuestras investigaciones.

…

—Entonces no funcionó ningún hechizo —repitió el jefe en cuanto el escuadrón le resumió lo sucedido—, ¿intentaron también con la detección de huellas?

—Sí Señor, y con la detección de movimientos, con rastreos individuales, activamos el rastreo para menores de edad pero nada de eso dio resultado. —repitió Hopkins con paciencia.

—¿Cómo deberíamos proceder? —se atrevió a preguntar Cauldwell.

El jefe se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando. Los aurores no se atrevieron a moverse ni a hablar por temor a romper la concentración de su superior. Después de un momento, Rogers soltó un bufido.

—Intenten buscar a lo largo de las vías del tren en qué punto fue interceptado. Quizás podamos encontrar algún rastro de magia.

Asintiendo, el escuadrón se encaminó al Departamento de Transporte Mágico para pedir algunas escobas. La señora Edgecombe los recibió con una mueca de aburrimiento y le pasó los formularios de rigor. Cuando Neville los entregó con todos los datos del escuadrón, la mujer les dio los pases. Poco después, los aurores salían de la bodega con las escobas en la mano.

—Vamos a King's Cross.

Minutos después, se encontraban en la estación del tren con las escobas y los hechizos anti-muggles, listos para empezar el recorrido.

…

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio, se estaba formando un alboroto. Los padres de los alumnos desaparecidos, exigían saber lo que los aurores estaban haciendo para encontrar a sus hijos, desconcertados después de ver que abandonaban la estación tan rápidamente.

—Silencio, por favor —exclamó Rogers usando un _Sonorus_ en su propia voz. —. Los aurores están haciendo lo posible para encontrar a sus hijos, están siguiendo diferentes pistas en ese mismo momento, para garantizar la seguridad de los chicos.

—Quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo —gritó uno de los padres.

—No podemos discutir una investigación en curso —respondió el jefe de aurores.

La respuesta no agradó a los padres que comenzaron a exigir a gritos que les dieran información. Rogers se alejó del tumulto y desapareció hacia el departamento de aurores. En cuanto se sentó en su oficina, el Ministro lo interceptó.

—Es normal que los padres se pongan histéricos, imagina lo que sentirías si fueran tus hijos.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando—, pero mis chicos están haciendo lo posible para encontrar pistas. Además, si la investigación se está atrasando, es por culpa de ellos, que arruinaron cualquier prueba que pudiera haber habido en el tren.

El Ministro asintió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su oficina. En el umbral de la puerta, hizo una pausa.

—Maneja eso con cuidado Rogers, nos puede costar el puesto a los dos.

…

—¿Estás seguro que encontraremos algo? —gritó Hopkins desde su escoba.

Los otros dos aurores se encogieron de hombros, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos a lo largo de las vías. Cuando la noche ya había caído, uno de los hechizos detectó algo. Los tres aurores se miraron entre ellos y bajaron para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Tras varios encantamientos diferentes, no tuvieron ninguna duda, ahí se había usado magia oscura.

—¿Crees que Tu-sabes-quién haya vuelto? —preguntó en un susurro Cauldwell.

—Voldemort ha muerto —respondió con firmeza Neville—. Nos estamos enfrentando a uno nuevo.

Silencio. Ninguno de los tres se movió.

—Lo siento, necesito un momento a solas —y sin añadir más, Neville desapareció.

…

En cuanto la casa apareció frente a sus ojos, se dirigió a la puerta y tocó con insistencia. Poco después, le abrió el esposo de ella. Neville se quedó callado, con la mente en blanco y Rolf no preguntó qué pasaba. Se limitó a dejar la puerta abierta y fue a llamar a Luna. Mientras esperaba a que la rubia apareciera, pensó que había sido demasiado grosero con el hombre, podría haberlo saludado al menos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie a excepción de su amiga.

En cuanto ella apareció en el umbral con su usual sonrisa, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Luna no habló, simplemente caminó hacia el jardín y Neville la siguió hasta la fuente. Se sentaron en el borde y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Te ves diferente, no eres el Neville que conozco —rompió el silencio ella.

— **_S_** ** _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté,_** _pero… —él dejó la frase sin terminar._

 _—_ _A veces las personas creen que las experiencias son capaces de cambiar a uno, pero eso es mentira, somos nosotros mismos que decidimos como queremos portarnos._

 _Neville miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido._

 _—_ _¿Qué debería hacer para ser como antes, entonces?_

 _—_ _Sencillo, deja de absorber las partes malas de las cosas y quédate con las enseñanzas._

 _Neville pensó que Luna tenía razón. Habían pasado dos cosas terribles a lo largo del día, pero no debía dejarse caer. A pesar de no poder solucionar la muerte de su padre, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno, regresar esos niños con sus padres para que pudieran disfrutar de lo que él nunca pudo._

 _—_ _Eres la mejor —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios y tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, desapareció._


	3. Sin pistas

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **III  
Sin pistas**

En cuanto llegó al Departamento de Aurores, vio a sus compañeros hablando en la oficina de Rogers. Acelerando el paso, entró a la oficina excusándose por el retraso. El jefe tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, seguramente a causa de las noticias recibidas por el escuadrón.

—¿Están completamente seguros de eso?

—Sí, señor —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Es la única pista que tenemos por el momento —pasó la mano sobre sus ojos y nariz quitándose el cansancio—. Mañana investigaremos a todos los que tienen antecedentes, por ahora váyanse a dormir.

Los tres aurores se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia los elevadores.

—¿Crees que el jefe se quede aquí? —preguntó Cauldwell.

—Probablemente —dijo Hopkins—, mañana tendrá que dar una declaración sobre eso o tal vez deje pasar unos días para que nosotros podamos reducir el número de sospechosos…

—¿Reducir el número de sospechosos? Te recuerdo que no tenemos ningún sospechoso —interrumpió Neville.

—Me refería a mañana, cuando investiguemos a todas las personas que sabemos se han adentrado en las artes oscuras.

El chico rodó los ojos, pero no agregó nada más, estaba demasiado cansado para pelear por eso. Saludando a sus compañeros, tomó la red flu hacia el Hospital San Mungo.

En la recepción, saludó al personal y pidió hablar con algún medimago.

—¿Está Usted enfermo? —preguntó cortésmente la mujer.

—¡Longbottom!

Neville volteó a ver quién lo había llamado y vio a la sanadora Parkinson acercándose por el pasillo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? He escuchado sobre lo sucedido en la estación, ¿estás herido o..?

—Estoy bien, solo quiero una poción para dormir sin sueños —la interrumpió él.

La chica asintió y se encaminó de vuelta hacía su consultorio. Neville miró primero a la señora de la recepción y después a su ex compañera de Hogwarts, un poco indeciso sobre su proceder, pero al ver que ella giraba por otro pasillo, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Una vez en la oficina de ella, vio como revolvía en un armario, sacaba un frasco y se lo pasaba.

—Entiendo que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, pero debes tener cuidado con estás pociones, pueden volverse adictivas —un poco titubeante agregó—, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estoy disponible. Podemos quedar después de mi turno.

—Gracias Parkinson, pero estoy bien. —y tomando el frasco, salió.

…

A la mañana siguiente, después de una buena noche de descanso, los tres aurores estaban discutiendo sobre la nueva pista.

—Esto es absurdo —comentó fastidiado Cauldwell—, no queda ningún seguidor de Ustedes-saben-quien en libertad. La mayoría están muertos, los demás en Azkaban.

—Tiene que ser alguien nuevo, si alguien hubiera usado magia negra en el país, se hubiera detectado —admitió Hopkins.

—No detectamos la que se usó para secuestrar a los alumnos —puntualizó Neville —, ¿creen que esté usando algún tipo de protección para que no lo detectemos?

—Es probable —respondieron ambos.

—Pero, ¿qué tipo de protección logra eso? —pensó Longbottom en voz alta, sin embargo nadie supo responderle.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar en algún libro, aunque dudo que encontremos uno en donde dice como ocultar la práctica de artes oscuras —dijo Hopkins con una mueca.

—Quizás deberíamos contactar con Hogwarts, ahí tienen la mejor biblioteca del país, tal vez tengan algo sobre el tema —sugirió Cauldwell.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente se pusieron en contacto con el Colegio. En cuanto la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora de la escuela, respondió a su llamado, le explicaron lo que estaban buscando.

—No creo que encuentren un libro con esta información aquí o en alguna otra parte del país, el Ministerio ya los habría confiscado. Pero déjenme revisar.

Los aurores no se movieron de la chimenea y esperaron pacientemente a que la mujer regresara. Media hora más tarde, cuando el rostro de la directora volvió a su campo visual, mantuvieron la respiración, esperando. Desafortunadamente, Minerva no traía buenas noticias.

Tras agradecerle por su tiempo, volvieron a sentarse frente al escritorio llenos de documentos inútiles.

—Algo bueno sacamos de eso, McGonagall comentó que es casi imposible conseguir ese tipo de libro en nuestro país, así que parece ser que nuestro sospechoso no es inglés —conjeturó Hopkins.

—No es de gran ayuda, no podemos interrogar a todos los extranjeros del país —murmuró Cauldwell con fastidio.

—No, pero podemos reducir el área. Sabemos dónde está permitido el estudio de las artes oscuras. —dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

A esa hipótesis le faltaba mucho, pero era probable que el mago hubiera estudiado afuera del país, más precisamente en Durmstrang, la única escuela en el continente Europeo que permitía ese tipo de magia. No le quedaba claro al escuadrón porque alguien de otro país decidiera usar Gran Bretaña para empezar su reinado de terror, pero eso lo descubrirían una vez atraparan a dicho mago.

Felices con su descubrimiento, decidieron ir a compartir las noticias con Rogers, pensando que seguramente se pondría de buen humor con el avance del grupo. Sin embargo, al llegar a su oficina, no lo encontraron. Su secretaria les avisó que había salido y no tardaría en regresar.

Dos horas después, cuando los chicos se estaban haciendo vencer por el cansancio, la voz del jefe los sobresaltó.

 **—** Chicos, los necesito en mi oficina —el tono serio de Rogers alarmó a los aurores, que se apresuraron en hacerle caso.

Una vez dentro, y tras cerrar la puerta, el jefe dejó caer unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Avisé al Primer Ministro Muggle sobre la desaparición de los chicos, por si tenía alguna noticia y hace poco me dio esta información.

Neville se adelantó y tomó el archivo del escritorio. Hopkins y Cauldwell se acercaron a él y ojearon por encima de su hombro.

—No es posible —murmuró Hopkins.

—Me temo que sí, encontraron el cuerpo en un área muggle. Los sanadores están examinándolo ahora para determinar la causa de la muerte, pero parece bastante obvio que fue causada por magia —hizo una pausa— vamos a esperar los resultados y luego veremos que podemos encontrar.

—¿No deberíamos ir a investigar el lugar donde fue encontrado el chico? —preguntó Neville.

—Ya fui, no hay rastros de magia, no sé cómo fue llevado ahí —replicó Rogers.


	4. Conflictos internos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
 **Marzo: Pasión.**  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **IV  
Conflictos internos**

—En cuanto me entreguen los resultados les aviso, ahora vayan a descansar.

El escuadrón no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, desanimados con la nueva noticia, solo querían ir a descansar y esperar que la autopsia revelara algo para poder atrapar al asesino del niño.

Neville esperó a que sus compañeros se fueran antes de viajar a través de la red flu hacia el Hospital San Mungo. En cuanto llegó a la planta que quería, buscó a Parkinson en su consultorio, pero no estaba. Se dio la vuelta y regresó por el pasillo por el cual había venido, pensando que había sido una tontería ir hasta allí. Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos pasos del elevador, se encontró con la mujer que había venido a buscar.

—Longbottom, ¿vienes por más pociones? —preguntó la medimaga.

—No —respondió haciendo una pausa—, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?

La chica lanzó un _tempus_ y le informó al auror que su turno terminaba en menos de una hora. Él asintió y dijo que la esperaría.

Mientras esperaba, Neville decidió ir a ver el cuerpo del niño. Se encaminó hacia el elevador y bajó a la morgue. Uno de los sanadores que estaba ahí, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el chico sacó su pase de auror y el empleado del hospital volvió a sus asuntos.

Busco el nombre de la víctima entre las camillas metálicas y cuando llegó frente al cuerpo, respiró profundo para armarse de valor. Con temor, levantó la sábana y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado. Dio un paso atrás haciendo que la tela resbalara más y soltó un jadeo. El cuerpo tenía varias mutilaciones a medio cicatrizar y el auror pensó inmediatamente en alguna tortura. Se preguntó cómo alguien podría hacerle eso a un chico indefenso y la única conclusión a la que llegó es que estaban tratando con un monstruo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hizo volver a la realidad y buscó un escondite a toda velocidad. Dos medimagos aparecieron pocos segundos después y miraron extrañados el cuerpo destapado. El auror se maldijo interiormente por haber cometido ese descuido, pero los dos hombres no le dieron mucha importancia. Volvieron a tapar el cadáver y lo llevaron a la sala lateral, donde le harían todas las pruebas pertinentes.

Esperó unos minutos y cuando pensó que nadie volvería, salió a toda prisa y tomó el elevador. En cuanto regresó al piso donde había quedado con su ex compañera y se abrieron las puertas, se encontró frente a frente con ella. La sanadora entornó los ojos y lo examinó minuciosamente. Al ver la palidez del auror y el ligero temblor de sus manos, supo donde había estado fisgoneando.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? —preguntó intentando distraer al chico. Después de lo que había vivido en los últimos días, lo último que necesitaba ver era el cuerpo desfigurado de un niño. Necesitaba hacer algo para hacerle olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, todo lo ocurrido.

—Vamos a Cabeza de Puerco —propuso Neville.

…

—¿No crees que ya son suficientes whysky de fuego? —preguntó Pansy un poco preocupada al ver el estado del auror. Neville se limitó a soltar una risita y negó con la cabeza—. Te voy a llevar a tu casa ahora.

Dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa, ayudó al chico a levantarse y a salir del local. Una vez afuera, le preguntó dónde vivía, pero el otro se limitó a abrazarla. Parkinson iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando sintió como era llevada a otro lugar.

—Aquí vivo —comentó Neville con una sonrisa.

—No debiste aparecerte estando ebrio, podrías haberte lastimado —comenzó a replicar Pansy—. Será mejor que me va…

Neville no la dejó terminar. La tomó por la nuca y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el auror la calló.

—Shh —y en un susurro añadió—, quédate, por favor.

…

El picoteo en la ventana despertó a Neville, que tardó un poco en abrir los ojos. Se levantó para abrir la ventana y recibir el recado, cuando vio una nota sobre su mesita de noche. Olvidando momentáneamente al ave, tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.

 _Tómate la poción, te ayudará con la resaca.  
P.P._

Miró el frasco y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no traía ropa puesta. Una avalancha de recuerdos de la noche anterior se abrió paso en su mente aún adormilada y recordó la noche de **pasión** que había compartido con Pansy. La lechuza volvió a picotear el vidrio, molesta de que no le hicieran caso y el chico se apresuró a tomar la nota. Esta vez, el mensaje era del jefe y anunciaba que ya tenía los resultados de la autopsia. Se vistió velozmente, tomó la poción y se dirigió al trabajo a toda prisa.

Luego de que el escuadrón al completo estuviera presente, Rogers les comunicó lo que habían averiguado los sanadores. Les explicó que el niño había sido torturado con diferentes hechizos oscuros que, por el daño provocado a los órganos, parecían formulados para mejorar la resistencia del cuerpo. Al parecer algo había salido mal durante esos experimentos y el cuerpo del niño no había podido resistir.

—Tenemos que lanzar un comunicado, este tipo está loco —gritó escandalizado Hopkins.

—No podemos hacer esto, necesitamos mantener estos detalles en secreto y así evitar que cunda el pánico —respondió con calma el jefe

—No podemos ocultar que hay un mago que quiere ser el siguiente Señor Tenebroso —exclamó Cauldwell.

—No sabemos esto con certeza, por lo pronto vamos a mantener esto en secreto, no queremos que los padres de los chicos vengan a armar un escándalo y hacernos perder el tiempo. Necesitamos enfocarnos en encontrar a ese mago —replicó Rogers.

—¿Esta es una idea del Ministro? Pensé que después de lo sucedido con Fudge habían aprendido algo —replicó Neville.

Rogers soltó un suspiro.

—No es eso, chicos. Simplemente necesitamos mantener la ventaja. Ese tipo no sabe que nos estamos acercando y si lo descubre, podría volverse demasiado cuidadoso y nosotros no encontraríamos nunca a los niños.

—Supongo que notificaremos a los padres del fallecido al menos —murmuró Hopkins.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

¡Deb no me odies! Ya sé que querías acción pero no quedaba con la trama.. ok no, solo no supe que escribir xDDDD


	5. Inicia la cuenta regresiva

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **V  
Inicia la cuenta regresiva**

—¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? —preguntó Cauldwell mirando la pared donde habían puesto los datos recolectados hasta el momento.

—No mucho —murmuró Neville de mal humor—, solo sabemos que esta persona tiene conocimientos que son difíciles de adquirir aquí y que está torturando a sus víctimas. Eso no nos dice nada, dado que no hemos podido rastrear su magia.

—No sé qué más podemos hacer, ¿dónde deberíamos buscar? —esta vez fue el turno de Hopkins de quejarse.

Los tres soltaron un sonoro suspiro de fastidio. Justo en ese momento, el jefe apareció en la sala que estaban ocupando con malas noticias.

—Han encontrado a otro estudiante.

El escuadrón se levantó de golpe y junto a Rogers aparecieron en el lugar de los hechos. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a un par de sanadores haciendo un examen preliminar del cadáver, además de un grupo de desmemorizadores. Hopkins fue el primero en notarlos y preguntó al jefe sobre eso.

—Esta vez hubo testigos —respondió.

Antes de poder hablar con las personas involucradas, Rogers les pidió que analizar la escena para ver si encontraban algo. Se acercaron al cuerpo de la víctima y Neville vio los mismos signos en el cadáver , como si hubieran forzado el cuerpo a ser algo que no era. Quitándole la mirada de encima, empezaron a lanzar hechizos rastreadores y de detección de huellas y movimientos, pero como en la vez anterior, no había ni un solo rastro. Al terminar, uno de los desmemorizadores se acercó a ellos.

—Los dos muggles que ven ahí son los testigos del suceso. Decían haber visto un pequeño monstruo rosado que apareció en el callejón y abandonó el cuerpo, pero tras un poco de legeremancia vimos que estaba hablando de un elfo doméstico.

—¿Elfos domésticos? —Repitió incrédulo Cauldwell—. ¿Ellos puedes hacer protecciones para no detectar la magia negra?

—No, pero pueden aparecerse sin dejar rastro —añadió Hopkins.

—Entonces sabemos cómo mueven las víctimas y posiblemente como se llevaron a los niños desde el tren, pero seguimos sin saber cómo encontrar a este loco —intervino Neville.

—Sabemos algo más —declaró Rogers—, tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo o de lo contrario, tendremos otro cuerpo.

…

Los aurores estaban en el cuartel cuando recibieron los resultados de la autopsia. Según el informe, la magia empleada esta vez, era un poco diferente, pero parecía buscar los mismos efectos.

—Está experimentando —se horrorizó Cauldwell.

—Pero, ¿qué está intentando lograr? —se preguntó Neville en voz alta.

Entre los tres aurores y Rogers, empezaron a formular hipótesis sobre lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del mago. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista si entendían los motivos del asesino. Empezaron a pensar que estaba inventando alguna forma de tortura, pero no tenía sentido cambiar el método cuando había funcionado bien.

—Tal vez no quiere que se mueran —opinó un poco inseguro Hopkins.

Los otros lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Este era el objetivo del mago. No quería matar a los estudiantes, estaba experimentando con ellos para crear algo, por eso la diferencia en los hechizos. Pero ¿Qué quería hacer?

—Creo que intenta crear un ejército de magos más resistentes de lo normal —se aventuró Neville—, está jugando con la resistencia del cuerpo por algo, quiere hacerlos invencibles o algo por el estilo.

—Pero esto sería contraproducente por él, si los chicos se vuelven muy poderosos, podrían rebelarse contra su creador —comentó Hopkins.

—No si logra controlarlos —intervino Rogers—. Tal vez modifique su memoria o está intentando crear alguna especie de inferí viviente.

Los tres aurores miraron con horror al jefe, pero entendieron que era algo muy probable teniendo en cuenta las pruebas que tenían hasta el momento.

—¿Dónde está el jefe de aurores? —el grito sobresaltó a los aurores que se asomaron hacia la recepción, desde donde había provenido el sonido.

Varios padres de los chicos secuestrados se encontraban ahí, pidiendo a gritos hablar con el jefe. La noticia sobre el uso de la magia negra se había extendido entre los padres afectados y exigían a los aurores arrestar a todas las personas que habían estado en el bando de Voldemort durante la segunda guerra mágica. Rogers trataba de explicarles pacientemente que los hechos recientes no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido dieciocho años antes, pero no parecían querer entrar en razón. Cada uno de ellos había estado en la guerra y recordaban demasiado bien lo que había pasado, al no tener nadie más a quien inculpar, regresaban a los viejos rencores.

—Señores —intervino Neville para sorpresa de todos—, entendemos la desesperación que deben estar sintiendo, pero nos están haciendo perder tiempo valioso que deberíamos estar usando en encontrar a sus hijos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los padres enmudecieron y los aurores pudieron ver la desesperación en sus rostros. Cada uno de ellos temía que el siguiente cuerpo fuera el de su hijo y deseaban que todo terminara lo más pronto posible, para volver a vivir una vida normal, sin ninguna preocupación.

Cuando al fin se dispersaron, los aurores volvieron sobre sus pasos para seguir buscando alguna pista. Buscaron compras recientes de elfos domésticos, pero no encontraron nada relevante, puesto que la mayoría de las veces pasaban de padres a hijos y era imposible rastrear a todas las familias que alguna vez habían adquirido uno.

—Ya casi se cumplen las veinticuatro horas — Hopkins rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

Todos se veían desanimados, a pesar de que cada vez sabían más sobre el caso, aún no era suficiente para atrapar a la persona detrás de esto y se sentían culpables por las muertes de los niños; en su interior, pensaban que si ellos hubieran sido más eficaces nadie hubiera fallecido.

—Deberíamos dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle, tal vez podamos interceptar al mago cuando…

Hopkins no terminó la frase, pero todos sabían a qué se refería. Ya no quedaba tiempo para encontrarlo, pero tenían alguna oportunidad de conseguir un poco más de información si interferían.

—Vamos a intentarlo —aceptó Rogers y minutos después los cuatro desaparecieron.


	6. Un rayo de esperanza

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
 **Abril: Varita de Sauco.**

* * *

 **VI**  
 **Un rayo de esperanza**

El escuadrón llegó al lugar donde encontraron el segundo cuerpo y decidieron lo que harían a continuación. Analizaron los lugares donde habían encontrado los dos estudiantes y llegaron a la conclusión de que los llevaban a callejones poco iluminados y sin salida. No tenían ninguna otra pista, así que empezarían por ahí.

—Si nuestros cálculos son correctos, falta poco menos de media hora antes de que aparezca el siguiente alumno. Ustedes dos van hacia el norte de la ciudad, nosotros hacia el sur —indicó Rogers.

Después de sincronizar sus varitas, Longbottom y Hopkins no perdieron tiempo y se movilizaron enseguida, mientras los otros dos tomaban la dirección contraria. Ambas parejas empezaron a revisar las calles cercanas con las varitas en la mano y en cada callejón que reunía las características que habían detectado lanzaban un hechizo para que les avisara cuando detectara magia. Si otro elfo doméstico aparecía, las varitas de los aurores empezarían a pulsar y ellos podrían aparecerse al instante.

—¿Crees que encontremos algo? Tal vez hoy decide dejarlo pasar por todo el asunto de los testigos de la última vez —el tono esperanzado de Hopkins no pasó desapercibido por Neville.

—Por un lado no quiero que encontremos nada, quisiera tener más tiempo para poder dar con el mago, pero estoy consciente de que no hemos hecho grandes avances, necesitamos algo para poder hallarlo finalmente —Neville expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

El otro auror asintió abatido. No quería encontrar otro cadáver, pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenían. Iba a abrir la boca para comentar algo más, cuando la varita de ambos empezó a pulsar, avisándoles del uso de magia. En pocos segundos, habían desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer en el callejón donde había sido detectada. Roger y Cauldwell llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellos y vieron el cuerpo recostado en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! No hemos podido averig…

Un quejido interrumpió la queja de Rogers y miró hacia el estudiante que yacía en el suelo.

—¡Está vivo! —exclamó Neville tocándole la muñeca para sentirle el pulso—. Necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo inmediatamente, su pulso está muy débil.

Sin esperar la aprobación de su jefe, lo tomó entre los brazos y llevó inmediatamente al hospital.

…

Un par de horas más tarde, el sanador salía de la habitación del estudiante para informar a los aurores sobre la situación.

—Su cuerpo ha sido sometido a demasiadas maldiciones, hemos contrarrestado la mayoría de los efectos con algunas pociones y por el momento se encuentra estable, pero necesita descansar.

Los tres aurores abrieron la boca para replicar y decirle lo importante que era hablar con él para poder salvar a los demás estudiantes, cuando vieron al padre del niño salir de la habitación y acercarse a ellos.

—Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por haber salvado a mi chico —comenzó a decir—, sé lo importante que es su declaración, pero no creo que esté en condiciones ahora. Su madre y yo creemos que mañana a primera hora podrían intentarlo.

Ellos asintieron, decidiendo que aprovecharía para descansar un poco, era probable que el siguiente fuera un día muy largo. Se encaminaron hacia los elevadores cuando una sanadora pasó a su lado.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó Neville al verla.

—Ahora no, Longbottom. Tengo trabajo que hacer —contestó ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

El chico se maldijo a si mismo por haberse olvidado completamente de la sanadora. Tendría que remediarlo cuando todo acabara.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el escuadrón se encontró en el hospital para hablar con el estudiante que había sobrevivido al ataque. Los padres del chico estaban sentados a su lado, tomándolo de las manos y animándolo a hablar sin miedo. Nadie ahí quería presionarlo, pero todos intentaban sonsacarle cualquier pequeña información que pudiera ayudar a encontrar el lugar. Después de unas cuantas preguntas, los aurores agradecieron a la familia por su ayuda y se reunieron en el cuartel.

—El chico mencionó un bosque y un lago, pero esto podría ser en cualquier parte —bufó Cauldwell.

—Pero dijo que estaban en una mansión y esto no se construye en un día —añadió Neville—, ¿cuántas mansiones conocen en medio de un bosque?

—¿Sheffield Park? No puede ser —dijo Cauldwell—, es una zona muggle.

Evidentemente el mago con el que estaban tratando era más listo de lo que creían. Habían supuesto que era parecido a Voldemort, con todo esto de la supremacía de la sangre y pensaron que nunca se habría mezclado en territorio muggle, pero se habían equivocado.

Sin pensar más, corrieron hacia el Departamento de Transporte Mágico para pedir con urgencia un traslador.

…

Cuando aterrizaron a la orilla del lago, vieron claramente la mansión que dominaba aquel lugar. Eso encajaba perfectamente con la descripción del chico y los aurores no pudieron evitar sonreír. Emocionados, se acercaron cautelosamente hasta topar con la barrera que rodeaba el lugar. Intentaron lanzar algunos hechizos para desactivar las protecciones, pero nada funcionaba.

—Este lugar está demasiado protegido, jamás lograremos entrar —exclamó molesto Hopkins pateando una piedra del suelo.

Longbottom posó las manos en su cabeza, intentando pensar en una solución. _"Demonios Neville, piensa, ¿qué puede romper una protección así?"_ Repetía en su cabeza _"Algo muy poderoso, algo como la_ _ **Varita de Saúco**_ _"_ hizo una pausa _"Merlín, estoy enloqueciendo, eso ni siquiera existe"_

 _—_ Creo que tengo una idea —interrumpió sus pensamientos Cauldwell y sus compañeros lo miraron esperanzados.

—Tenemos que regresar al cuartel, no debemos dejar que nos descubra —comentó Cauldwell con precaución.

Los demás tocaron el traslador y en cuanto llegaron a la oficina, lo asaltaron a preguntas.

—Creo saber cómo desactivar las protecciones —comentó él emocionado.


	7. Un poco más

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **VII**  
 **Un poco más**

—Deja de hacerte el misterioso y cuéntanos tu idea —exclamó enfadado Hopkins.

—¿Cuál es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico? —la expresión de los otros se iluminó—, creo que están usando duendes para las protecciones, así que necesitaremos uno para desactivarlas.

—Los duendes no tratan con magos —replicó disgustado Rogers—, y no tenemos nada que ofrecerles para que acepten un trato.

Los demás aurores miraron al jefe, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero de momento era la única oportunidad que tenían. Debían aprovecharla. No queriendo perder más tiempo del necesario, se encaminaron a Gringotts para hablar con alguno de los duendes. Al llegar al mostrador, Neville habló con el duende en turno y le explicó que necesitaba solicitar un servicio. El duende lo miró con una mueca, pero lo llevó a una oficina lateral donde pudiera hablar con otro duende.

Tras explicarle al duende la situación, los aurores le dijeron que necesitaban ayuda para poder derrumbar las protecciones.

—Lo haremos, pero hagamos un trato —comentó el duende al terminar de escuchar.

Neville miró al duende con sorpresa, pero se recobró enseguida.

—¿Qué propones?

—El mago tiene algo nuestro y si nos lo devuelven, puedo dejarlos entrar.

—¿Cómo es que aún no han ido a recuperarlo? Si las protecciones fueron hechas por ustedes, no debería haber mucho problema —replicó Hopkins con sospecha.

—Teníamos un trato, nosotros hacíamos las barreras y ellos nos daban lo que era nuestro. Pero es obvio que no podemos confiar en los de su raza. Hemos mandado a algunos duendes, pero no han vuelto.

Los tres aurores se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. No sabían que era lo que este mago les había robado, pero seguramente era algo de lo que podrían prescindir si lograban salvar la vida de todos aquellos niños.

—De acuerdo —respondieron al unísono.

Sin embargo, el duende les explicó que en cuanto las protecciones cayeran, el mago sería avisado y era muy probable que no lograran atraparlo antes de que desapareciese. Necesitaban pensar en algún plan para que no pudiera huir y poner una barrera anti aparición no parecía factible, era probable que sus conocimientos en las artes oscuras lograran derribarlas.  
Asegurándole al duende que volverían a contactar con él una vez solucionado ese problema, regresaron al cuartel de aurores.

…

—Creo que es hora de visitar a nuestros colegas inefables —soltó Rogers tras escuchar lo sucedido y se dirigió a los elevadores.

En cuanto entraron al Departamento de Misterios, Rogers habló con el jefe de los Inefables explicándole la situación. Él sabía que ahí abajo experimentaban con cosas poco convencionales y seguramente tendrían algo que pudiera servir. El jefe de los Inefables le pidió a los aurores que esperaran y desapareció por el pasillo. Momentos después, estaba de regreso con otro hombre. El inefable se acercó al grupo de aurores y lanzó un hechizo para que nadie escuchara lo que dijeran. Sacó de su túnica lo que parecía una granada muggle y les explicó su funcionamiento. Según lo que les explicaron los Inefables, una vez que le quitaran el seguro, todo lo que estuviera dentro de las protecciones caería inconsciente. Les advirtió que el efecto no duraría más de una hora y que si ellos entraban para quitarles el seguro, tendría el mismo efecto que en los demás. No había ninguna manera para protegerse del hechizo. Los cuatro aurores miraron al inefable con sorpresa.

—El único problema es que si quitamos las protecciones para entrar, no vamos a poder contener el efecto —comentó Hopkins pensativo ante el asentimiento del Inefable.

—Necesitamos entrar sin desactivar las protecciones —replicó Neville.

Los demás lo miraron con confusión, pero por la sonrisa que tenía, sabían que tenía un plan. Se apresuraron en dejar atrás el Departamento de Misterios y regresar a la oficina de aurores.

—Sabemos que las protecciones no detectan a los elfos domésticos —comentó en cuanto cerraron la puerta—, además, sabemos que tienen elfos a su servicio, así que no será sospechoso. Solo tenemos que hacer que quite el seguro de la granada y podremos quitar las protecciones, encontrándonos a todas las personas que se encontraban en el interior, inconscientes.

—Es un buen plan pero… —quiso protestar Cauldwell.

—Ya sé que puede ser poco ético —empezó Neville, pero Hopkins lo interrumpió.

—Es la forma más fácil y efectiva para salvar a los estudiantes.

…

Al atardecer, se reunieron con el duende justo donde terminaban las protecciones. Rogers le había comentado al duende que, en cuanto entrara el elfo doméstico, esperarían un par de minutos y después desactivaría las protecciones. Le aseguró que, mientras ellos hacían lo suyos, él era libre de buscar lo que fuera de su propiedad. Lo remarcó muy bien para asegurarse de no ser traicionado.

El elfo, perteneciente a la familia Longbottom, se estrujaba las manos nervioso por ser encomendado para una tarea tan importante. Neville no estaba seguro de que el plan funcionara, pero debían intentarlo antes de encontrarse con otros cuerpos.

A la señal de Rogers, todo comenzó. El elfo tomó la granada y con un suave pop desapareció. Los aurores empezaron a contar mentalmente los segundos que pasaron. Cuando pasó el tiempo acordado, el jefe asintió hacia el duende y esté dejó caer la barrera que les impedía pasar. Los cuatro aurores levantaron sus varitas y con los latidos acelerados, avanzaron.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, abatieron la puerta y entraron. Vieron los cuerpos de varios magos tirados en el suelo y no perdieron el tiempo en inmovilizarlos y quitarles las varitas. Siguieron avanzando por las habitaciones descubriendo a varias personas más hasta que llegaron al ático. Este había sido convertido en una especie de prisión, varias jaulas estaban dispuestas a lo largo de la estancia y en ellas se encontraban los estudiantes. Uno de los chicos, estaba recostado en una camilla en una esquina y se acercaron a revisar. El niño se encontraba atado y se notaba que había sido sometido a varios hechizos. A los pies de la camilla, encontraron el cuerpo de un joven. Al parecer, era el que estaba experimentando con los chicos. ¿Era posible que ese chico estuviera detrás de todo? No estaban muy convencidos. El joven soltó un quejido sobresaltando a los aurores.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Cauldwell.

Los demás aurores lo miraron y él se avergonzó por haberse dejado llevar por el pánico. No perdieron tiempo en inmovilizarlo también y sacaron los trasladores que habían solicitado al Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Los estudiantes fueron llevados inmediatamente al hospital, mientras a los magos les pusieron supresores de magia para evitar que escaparan y fueron trasladados como prisioneros al Ministerio de Magia.


	8. Juicio

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **VIII**  
 **Juicio**

—El juicio empieza en una hora —comentó Rogers.

Los aurores sabían que tenían que presentarse en el Tribunal del Wizengamot donde se juzgaría a los magos qua habían capturado. Afortunadamente, parecía que todo iba a ser de lo más fácil para ellos, pues los habían encontrado con los estudiantes secuestrados. El jefe había sugerido juzgar primero a los magos que habían encontrado en los pisos inferiores con la esperanza que delataran a la persona que ellos creían de mayor rango. Las pruebas que tenían hasta ahora eran circunstanciales y si ese mago jugaba bien sus cartas, quedaría libre.

Neville, Wayne y Owen caminaban por el pasillos nerviosos. Acababan de ir a ver a los prisioneros y todos ellos se mostraban demasiado calmados. Los aurores los habían mirado con sospecha.

—¿Creen que quieran fugarse? —preguntó Hopkins

—Los supresores de magia están funcionando correctamente —contestó Cauldwell—, no hay manera de que puedan escapar.

Eso no los tranquilizaba mucho, pero tendrían los ojos muy abiertos por si algo habían planeado.

...

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, prepararon a los acusados y se dio por iniciado el juicio. Después de las formalidades, empezaron con los interrogatorios.

—Adminístrenle Veritaserum —comentó el Ministro cuando el primer mago se sentó en la silla al centro del tribunal.

Un funcionario del Ministerio se acercó al prisionero y lo obligó a abrir la boca para tragar la poción. En cuanto el frasco estuvo vacío, se alejó un par de pasos esperando a que hiciera efecto. Pero en vez de asumir una posición relajada, el mago empezó a convulsionarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó el Ministro levantándose de su asiento.

Un par de aurores se acercaron al prisionero, pero ya era muy tarde. Yacía recargado en la silla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin respirar. Los sanadores fueron llamados inmediatamente y tras un rápido examen, descubrieron que la poción había actuado como veneno. El Ministro se apresuró a preguntar cómo era esto posible, pero no supieron contestarle. No conocían ningún hechizo o brebaje que pudiera hacer eso.

—Vamos a tomar una pausa. Reanudaremos el juicio en un par de horas —comentó el Ministro antes de salir del Wizengamot.

…

El jefe de aurores se apresuró a salir del Tribunal y siguió al Ministro hasta su oficina.

—¿Cómo vamos a proceder ahora? —preguntó Rogers al entrar al lugar. El Ministro soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—No podemos darles más Veritaserum, no sabemos si causará el mismo efecto en todos los prisioneros y no podemos arriesgarnos a matarlos. Además, el Ministro Munter pidió que "sus magos" fueran regresados a su país, pero le dije que debido a los crímenes cometidos aquí, serían juzgados por nosotros. Aunque tuve que ceder en cuanto a que, si son encontrados culpables, serán encarcelados allá.

—Será difícil sacarles la verdad —bufó Rogers con fastidio.

…

Los aurores estaban rojos de enfado por como se estaba desenvolviendo el juicio. Todos los magos enjuiciados hasta el momento habían alegado haber estado bajo imperius y debido a que no tenían ninguna forma de comprobarlo, parecía que iban a quedar libres.

—Me sorprende que el Ministro se deje embaucar de esta forma. Todos sabemos que es exactamente lo mismo que pasó con los mortífagos —murmuró enfadado Neville y sus compañeros asintieron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién lanzó el hechizo? —preguntó por enésima vez el Ministro.

La respuesta fue la misma que todas las anteriores. No habían visto la persona que los había hechizado puesto que tenía el rostro tapado siempre que estaba en su presencia, no podrían identificarlo por voz porque esta estaba distorsionada y un montón de excusas más que para los aurores parecían de lo más evidente pero que el Ministro y los miembros del Wizengamot parecían creer.

—Haremos una pausa antes de interrogar al último acusado.

Neville, Hopkins y Cauldwell intercambiaron una mirada, intentando pensar en algo para que ese juicio no fuera un completo fracaso. El rostro de Neville se iluminó de improviso y los otros supieron que había tenido una idea.

…

—Neville ¿qué haces? Ninguno de los chicos está en condiciones de testificar —comentó Hopkins mientras seguía a sus compañeros por los pasillos de San Mungo.

—Los últimos rescatados no —intervino Cauldwell que había entendido el plan de su compañero—, pero el chico que sobrevivió puede sernos útil. Después de todo, nos dio una gran pista.

Al llegar a la habitación del estudiante, le explicaron brevemente a los padres la situación y ellos se mostraron muy cooperativos. Querían ver al monstruo que había torturado a su hijo pudrirse en una prisión y harían lo que fuera para ver sus sueños realizarse. Los aurores no tardaron en empezar a preguntar.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros puede identificarlo —respondió mortificado el niño—, siempre que entraba al ático, nos cegaba. Lo único que podíamos escuchar eran los...

No pudo continuar, pero el escuadrón entendió que se refería a los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas en un bosque? —preguntó de pronto Cauldwell con curiosidad por el anterior testimonio del chico.

—Por la ventana que estaba en el ático. Cuando salía de la habitación, tardábamos unos momentos en recuperar la vista, pero no había mucho más que hacer en ese lugar, así que observábamos afuera para ver si alguien llegaba a rescatarnos.

Tras agradecerle por su ayuda, los tres hombres regresaron al Ministerio, preguntándose si esta información podría serle útil.

…

El escuadrón había llegado justo a tiempo para que empezara el juicio del último mago, el que ellos creían responsable de todo. Habían pasado un recado al Ministro con lo último averiguado, para que pudiera usarlo contra él durante el interrogatorio y tomaron asiento en el Tribunal. El chico que habían encontrado en el ático entró escoltado por dos aurores y se sentó al centro de la sala.

El Ministro empezó preguntando sus datos y los aurores descubrieron que se llamaba Piotr Poliakov, tenía diecinueve años y se había graduado hace un par de años del Instituto Durmstrang, tal como habían sospechado.

—¿Por qué estás en el país? —preguntó el Ministro.

—No sé, me trajeron aquí.

Neville miró a sus colegas. Todos estaban sorprendidos, el mago estaba usando la misma defensa de todos los demás. Mientras escuchaban como el chico les contaba como había sido raptado y encerrado en la mansión donde había sido encontrado, como había sido hechizado para que lo obligaran a hacer lo que "ellos" quisieran, ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero ver como comprueba eso —bufó incrédulo Hopkins y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

El mismo Ministro mandó al jefe de aurores para hablar con Munter y verificar su historia. Tal y como el mago confirmaba, había una denuncia de desaparición hecha por su padre seis meses antes.

—¿Será cierto entonces lo que está diciendo? —preguntó confundido Cauldwell.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Neville—, no sé como pudo prever esto, pero lo tenía todo preparado.

—Muy bien Señor Poliakov —continuó el Ministro—, Usted fue encontrado cerca de uno de los estudiantes, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—No lo recuerdo, señor. Estaba bajo una maldición.

—Su varita fue encontrada junto a Usted. Vamos a revisar los últimos hechizos realizados y si cualquiera de ellos fue usado para torturar a los niños cautivos, no importa si estaba o no en sus cinco sentidos, va a ser condenado .

El acusado asintió y el jefe de aurores pasó al frente y tomó la varita que habían tomado de Poliakov. Lanzó el Prior Incantatem esperando ver el último hechizo y soltó la varita con una maldición cuando está se prendió en llamas. Rogers fulminó con la mirada al acusado y este se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto no me esta gustando —murmuró Hopkins—, el tipo es demasiado listo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Rogers? —preguntó el Ministro incrédulo, pero el jefe de aurores no tenía la más mínima idea.

...

Una hora más tarde, después de una breve pausa para deliberar, uno de los miembros del Wizengamot se paró de su asiento.

—El Wizengamot encuentra que las pruebas presentadas por los aurores y los testimonios no son suficientes para condenar a ninguno de los acusados. Solicitamos la inmediata expulsión de los magos y, en caso de querer regresar a nuestra tierra, deberán pedir un permiso al Ministerio de Magia británico.

El Ministro dio por terminado el juicio, ante la indignación de los aurores.

* * *

Deb sé que te imaginabas a alguien más famoso, pero no jajaja necesitaba a alguien de afuera y le cree un hijo a Poliakov (aparece en el cuarto libro xD)


	9. Hacer las cosas bien

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
 _"Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Variables:

Enero: Callejón Diagon  
Febrero: S _é quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces_.-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll.  
Marzo: Pasión.  
Abril: Varita de Sauco.

* * *

 **IX**  
 **Hacer las cosas bien**

—Este juicio fue un verdadero fracaso —comentó Cauldwell caminando hacia los elevadores.

—No podemos dejar las cosas así —replicó molesto Hopkins—, ¿de verdad creen que no van a volver a hacerlo? Esto es absurdo.

Neville asintió de acuerdo con sus colegas, pero no comentó nada. Poco después, se separó de ellos y se encaminó hacia las celdas. Cuando llegó a la que buscaba, llamó a su elfo doméstico y este apareció una taza de té acompañada por unas galletas. Cuando el auror entró, apoyó la bandeja sobre la cama del mago.

—Acaba de salir el veredicto. Dentro de una hora el Ministro Munter estará aquí para llevarte a ti y a tus amigos de vuelta.

El otro mago tomó un trago de té y sonrió detrás de la taza.

—Yo sé que tú estás detrás de todo —continuó Neville con tono calmado—, quiero saber porqué.

—¿Por qué te diría algo así de ser cierta tu acusación? —respondió Piotr.

—Porque ya eres libre de cargos y no te podemos volver a acusar de esto aunque tengamos otras pruebas. Además, sé que deseas contarme todo, para que demuestres lo patéticos que somos los aurores —replicó él.

El mago esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y asintió, concordando con lo dicho por el auror. No tardo en explicarle que simplemente había querido seguir el legado de los magos más poderosos que habían pisado la Tierra en el último siglo.

—¿Por qué empezar aquí? —preguntó desconcertado el auror.

—¿Por qué no? Ambos fueron derrotados por magos ingleses. Necesitaba controlar a mis posibles rivales.

Neville se quedó pensativo, viendo como el mago comía una de las galletas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —la pregunta de Neville no pareció sorprender al otro.

—Lo mismo.

Longbottom soltó un suspiro y en ese momento, Poliakov se llevó las manos a la garganta, boqueando intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire y mirando con confusión al hombre sentado frente a él.

—Era necesario —fue lo único que dijo Neville antes de lanzar un evanesco a la taza de té para hacer desaparecer cualquier evidencia. Después, quitó la sábana de la cama y la anudó alrededor del cuello del mago, ya sin energía debido a la falta de oxigeno, para luego anudarla a los barrotes superiores de la celda. No creía que nadie investigaría realmente la muerte del acusado, puesto que todo apuntaba a un suicidio, pero no quería dejar rastros de su magia en el cuerpo, por lo que había decidido actuar de manera muggle. Esperó unos segundos a que dejara de moverse y salió de la celda sin hacer ruido.

...

Después de que encontraran el cuerpo de Poliakov, nadie hizo muchas preguntas. Todos asumieron que el mago pensó que iba a ser condenado y decidió quitarse la vida, pero Hopkins y Cauldwell habían visto a su compañero dirigirse hacia allá.

—Bien hecho, amigo —comentaron palmeando el hombro de Neville.

—No sé de que hablan —respondió él, pero ellos solo le guiñaron el ojo y se fueron.

El auror esbozó una sonrisa ante el apoyo de sus colegas y se dirigió a San Mungo. Tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver.

…

El chico se paró frente a la sanadora y la saludó con la mano. Ella le respondió al saludo seria, pero nadie agregó nada durante unos segundos.

—Escuché que el mago se suicidó. Entonces todo terminó —comentó Pansy para romper el silencio.

—Parkinson, escucha… —Neville se veía avergonzado y estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Longbottom, no te preocupes, entiendo —ella no dijo más.

—No, no entiendes —replicó enojado él—, quiero que sepas que no te quise usar como distracción ni nada por el estilo, tuvimos unos días ajetreados en el trabajo. Pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

La sanadora arqueó una ceja ante el monologo del chico, que se sonrojó.

—Bueno —dijo él bajando la voz—, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar hoy?

—Te veo en la entrada del hospital a las ocho —respondió ella antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a trabajar.

Neville solo pudo sonreír. Parecía que lo iba a perdonar.

…

La cena, en el mejor restaurante del mundo mágico, había estado perfecta. Ambos habían hablado durante horas sobre lo que había sido de ellos desde que habían salido de Hogwarts dieciocho años antes. Neville se sorprendió de lo poco que conocía a la chica a pesar de haberla visto en las cortas visitas a sus padres. Al terminar la cena y después de unas cuantas copas, Pansy decidió que era hora de irse. Al salir del local, se preparó para desaparecer pero el auror la paró.

—Te acompaño.

Ella asintió y tomándose de las manos, desaparecieron rumbo la casa de ella.

—Buenas noches Pansy —susurró el chico y se acercó para besarla, pero ella interpuso una mano entre sus labios.

—Todavía falta mucho para que te perdone —comentó Pansy y entró a su casa.

Neville, en el umbral de la puerta, pensó que se lo merecía; además, era una buena señal porque esto significaba que quería volverlo a ver. Más animado con ese pensamiento, regresó a su casa para empezar a pensar en un plan.

 **Fin**

* * *

Deb te voy a deber más momentos ¿Nansy? O como se diga , lo sé... así que no me mandes maldiciones :D

Bueno, that's all folks! (amo a bugs bunny xD)

Espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeñita historia :D


End file.
